infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kessler
Kessler was the main antagonist in the video game InFamous, and arguably the most skilled of the Conduits faced in the first game. History In the original timeline, Cole MacGrath lived in a world where there was peace in Empire City, he was still friends with Zeke Dunbar, married to his beloved wife Trish Dailey and later became the father of two daughters. However, a Conduit of impossible strength, known simply as "the Beast", attacked Empire City and then the rest of the world. Cole, who's own electrokinetic powers were developed naturally in this timeline and thus were stronger, had been able to stop the Beast, but fearing for the lives of his loved ones in the consequential crossfire, he chose to instead flee with his family while the Beast destroyed everything in his path. Unfortunately, after years of fleeing confrontation with the Conduit, Cole found that there was nowhere left to run. His family ended up being killed by the Beast, who had then become so powerful that no force on Earth could stop him. Enraged and despaired, Cole utilized his newest and most dangerous power: an electromagnetic time-warp to take a one-way trip back into the past, and then adopted the name "Kessler", starting a chain of events that would ensure his own younger self would not make the same mistakes he had. In the present timeline, Kessler then became the leader of the First Sons, a secret society dedicated to unlocking special psychokinetic abilities in the common man's mind. Kessler took over in a coup that left Alden Tate, son of founder Richard Tate, living alone on the street. In this position he would then use his knowledge of the future to speed up the development of First Son technology and research, using the resources of the Sons to put the Cole of this timeline through a series of trials that he believed would enable his younger counterpart to stop the Beast from destroying the world. First, he arranged the activation of the Ray Sphere, which caused Cole to attain his powers years earlier than Kessler did in the original timeline, which he had hoped would make his younger self more powerful and practiced by the time the Beast entered the world. Next, Kessler felt that his emotions had tied him down; his fear of his family suffering injury prevented him from doing the right thing. So for the good of the world, Kessler decided to force Cole into making a decision that would invariably kill Trish and thus, prevent his future family from ever being. The choice Kessler presented to Cole was simple, to choose between saving the lives of either Trish, or six innocent doctors, although he emphasized that the doctors could potentially save thousands of lives, therefore making it the "right" choice. Ultimately, Cole's decision ended in Trish's death, for he was not fast enough to save her from falling to it. After putting his past self through hell, Kessler met up with Cole at Ground Zero to settle things between them once and for all, Kessler's final test for Cole. During the battle, Kessler demonstrated a wide variety of previously unseen superpowers, easily dispatching both Cole and -when he interfered- Zeke. He constantly taunted Cole about his parents' shame over his disappointing slacker lifestyle and even further, Trish's death. Cole, enraged and motivated, managed to gain the upper hand in a pivotal point of their battle, finishing Kessler with a strike of lightning. Kessler lay dying near the feet of his younger counterpart, he begged for Trish's forgiveness and used his last ounce of strength to grab Cole by his head and use his powers to explain his actions, his entire past, telepathically and reveal he was none other than Cole himself. Then, Kessler collapsed and succumbed to his mortal wounds, his final message to Cole burned into his younger counterpart's mind in the form of a picture of Kessler's wedding day. Legacy Though Kessler is not currently set to appear (in any form) in Infamous 2, his actions directly influence the plot. Because of Kessler's meddling in the past to prepare Cole, the timeline is disrupted, causing the Beast to appear years earlier than Kessler had anticipated, forcing Cole to travel to New Marais to further his powers. Behavior & Powers Based on John White's audio recordings of Kessler during his research on the Ray Sphere, it would seem that Kessler was a man with sophisticated background in science from his time, which explained his successful takeover of the First Sons' leadership and how he managed to advance their technology in a short span of time. Physically, Kessler was very old and his chest had been augumented with cybernetic enhancements, though his entire right arm was completely cybernetic. As a future version of Cole, Kessler was also an electrokinetic Conduit. But unlike Cole, his powers were fully developed and thus much more powerful. Lightening Bolt Instead of a small and weak bolt of electricity, Kessler's Lightning Bolt was a very large and powerful array of many Lightning Bolt's, much more powerful than Cole's version. However, they required Kessler to charge up the attack and he was only able to fire them in short burts, unlike Cole who could fire however many bolts he wanted without tiring with a nearly instantaneous execution. Shock Grenades Kessler was able to fire up to three Shock Grenades at once and his were much more condensed than Cole's, thus were able to create a much greater blast. They had properties similar to a time-bomb and appeared to be made of heat instead of electricity. Healing Ability As an even further evolution of Cole's incredible electricity-based healing factor, Kessler was shown as nearly untouchable by conventional weaponry, not even flinching when shot by Zeke (This could be viewed as an evolution of Cole's Polarity Wall, though this has yet to be proven). Teleportation Kessler also had powers Cole hasn't developed yet, like the ability to move at extremely high speeds. He teleported by making his body become electricity and strike from place to place like a lightning bolt. This power was also used as an evasive tactic, making him extremely difficult to hit. Electrokinetic Clone Kessler was also able to create electokinetic doppelgangers of himself, these being somewhat larger than his own form and made out of pure power. These dopplegangers resembled the Aura Conduit, but could be hit anywhere inside their outlines. If Cole made contact with any of them, however he hallucinates a close up image of Kessler, followed by taking a considerable amount of damage (on Hard, it is an instant kill.) Psychic Memory An evolution of Cole's Psychic Vision ability, Kessler was able to transfer by physical touch his thoughts and memories directly to the minds of other people, a skill he used effectively twice against Cole throughout the events of the first game. Trivia *He is the first identified character heard in the game. *During the fight against Kessler, when having to press the X button rapidly (first time only), he shocks you with a lightning color depending on your Karma, blue for Good, red for Evil without reactivating the Ray Sphere, and black and red for Evil with activating the Ray Sphere. *Kessler is the only gang leader to die at Cole's hands (Sasha was captured by the First Sons and Alden managed to escape Cole by jumping off a bridge). *Kessler is the only boss with a health meter. This is based on the fact that with the other bosses, you can tell how much damage you have done to them over the course of the battles. Kessler shows no signs of weakening at any point in the battle. *It is revealed that there would be a Kessler skin in the upcoming Collecter's or preorder versions of Infamous 2. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Conduits Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:First Sons Category:Neutral Alignment